Love, Death, Hunger, and Games
by RanLei
Summary: "C'mon," I say as I pull the boy who would be the Victor of the 17th Hunger Games closer. "What place is more befitting for hot and passionate love than this graveyard, Aro?" This is the tale of Sedna Ocear, the fallen member of the final two of the 17th Hunger Games, and the most famous tribute of all time. Complements my The Grimm Tales and the Twisted Wonderland SYOTs.


**Love, Death, Hunger, and Games.**

* * *

_District 4- Sedna Ocear, 18_

_Location: The Ghastly Catacomb._

A smile dawn on my face as the cannon sounds. The blood red rain falls down from the equally crimson sky in pitter-patter. As a citizen of District 4, I find most liquids comforting, blood is no exception.

I look down at the dead boy from District 1. Silly Joyd, he thought he could outclass Aro and make me his ally. He doesn't have an inch of the pride and sheer confidence that Aro radiated like the sun. That was precisely what Aro is to me. He is my sun, and I'm all too willing to protect my sun.

No, protect is not the right word. Because 'protect' means that he is incapable of fighting for himself, which is the craziest statement of the year. Aro is perfectly capable of fighting for himself. I just seek to be useful to him.

Goodbye, Joyd Cashmere, I'll forget your name the moment I return to the catacomb, where my sun is waiting for me.

I almost smile giddily at the thought. It's just the two of us now. I know that Aro would probably kill me as soon as I tell him that I've killed the troublesome others. But that's all right. Ever since the training, he already caught my eyes. It didn't take too long for us to bond. We killed weaklings from other districts, and he showed me the pure definition of _power_.

Being the youngest daughter of an all-Victor family made me... addicted to it.

Power. Power. Power. I'm obsessed with it.

I dated everyone who is stronger than me, only to find out that they weaken whenever I'm _already _with them. No. I don't want that. I want the _absolute power_. One that won't falter, even when they had to face their loved one.

The blood red rain doesn't seem like it's going to let up anytime soon. I take a look at my arena clothing, a very loose grim reaper-like black robes. Gee, they should have a scythe to go with it. Oh, but Flynn McKinnon had one before she got killed by a mutt. She was useless.

"I'm already soaked... dammit." I click my tongue in irritation. I don't like seeing Aro when I'm like this. It'd be disugsting, and not to mention a turn off. I sit on top of a gravestone as I wait for the rain to stop. I should let myself get soaked and then dry myself later before the final showdown.

Another smile forms on my face. "Blood red rain!" I giggle. I have come to love the arena I've been staying in for the last two weeks.

The arena is a graveyard. The only shelters are Cornucopia and the Ghastly Catacombs. Any other area than those two are the Ouija Lands (where you can actually get haunted by _spirits_) and the Underworld (where you go underground). The sky is always red and whenever it's morning, it rains blood. It's creepy as hell, I admit. I heard the Gamemaker who made this, Ventus Halzen, was a crazy genius kid who's only 14. He's not the Head Gamemaker though, the kid designed the arena from scratch all the way in the mental asylum of Capitol.

Despite its creepiness, I still find it lovely. Ventus Halzen, whoever he was, is a genius.

When I'm already absorbed to watching the rain, I don't notice a boy yanking my hood. I fall down from the gravestone, clearly shocked.

"Aro! Don't do that!" I sigh breathily as the bizarrely-colored golden eyes look into my deep green with a slight smirk. He smirks even wider, making my heart skips a beat. Aro Alistair is very handsome. I kind of understand why all the ladies seems to shower him with parachutes almost every day. Aro totally deserves it.

He acts like a first-class certified Casanova and even _I _am swooned.

"The Catacomb's fallen. They want us to finish the Games soon." He tells me confidently. Oh god. Can he be _any _more powerful? I've seen it when he brutally mangles the boy from 3, and then the girl from 10, the kid from 7, and the girl from 9, and many more people. He praises me with light butterfly kisses when I killed almost all the underlying Districts in bloodbath, notably my kill over one of our useless ally; the girl from 3.

He pats me on my head, congratulates me in a job well done, and then proceeds to kill even _more _people.

I love this man! Aro! Aro! Aro!

"Wait, I don't want to die yet." I don't sound like I'm begging at all. After, I'm not begging for my life. I'm doing what I want, and what I want is to be with him. To leave him a scar so permanent that not even the Capitol would be able to make him forget about me.

"Oh?" He raises one eyebrow, confused as to why I would even say this. This utter confidence... I can't stand it! I love him so much!

"I love you, Aro," I say as I kiss his lips. "You know what I mean, right?" Aro smirks and leans down to me, pulling me deeper into his embrace with a bruising kiss. His hands travelled all over me, feeling my curves, organs, and _everything _with his gloved hands.

"But, Sedna-"

"C'mon," I say as I pull the boy who would be the Victor of the 17th Hunger Games closer. "What place is more befitting for hot and passionate love than this graveyard, Aro?" The blood red rain still pitter-patter as we both share a passionate kiss.

It doesn't take a few minutes for Aro to feel dissatisfied with only a kiss. He rips away my clothing, and smile at me for not whimpering like a weakling. "You're so beautiful, Sedna..." He says as he licks my tears.

I am not crying because I'm sad. In fact, I'm so happy that I want to die from this sheer happiness. The pain Aro inflicts to me body doesn't compare to the pleasure I get afterwards, and the purple blotchy marks were just... perfect.

This is my trophy. For winning Aro. I have won something _more _than just the Hunger Games. I won the _Victor's _heart... even when I'm in the same year as him.

Aro smiles down at me, love starting to grow in his normally cocky, confident, and _powerful _golden eyes. I smile at him. "Don't..." I sigh. "Don't be _weak_." I bite my own tongue, letting the blood flow from my mouth. Aro knows what I'm doing. He smiles as pulls me into another bruising kiss. He doesn't want me to just... slip away quietly.

He will keep me, taste me, love me, and _eat _me even as I welcome my death. He is so powerful. So powerful... and he's mine...

"Sed?" He asks, still fondling my now bare body. I look up to him weakly. "Hmm?" I can no longer produce words since I bit my tongue, but he still looks at me straight on my eyes before declaring, loud and clear.

_"You're mine. Even in death."_

_**BOOM!**_

I won't have it any other way, Aro.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present; Aro Alistair from District 2... as the winner of the 17th Annual Hunger Games!"**

_Because only in death... that my Hunger would be sated. And only in death... that my __**love **__to you will be complete._

* * *

**Soundtrack: Snow White Queen - Evanescence**

_Man I love SednaAro. I've been fantasizing about this couple ever since I wrote about Vincent's death in TTW. _

_I tried to keep things subtle for T rating. But yes, they had the greatest sex of their lives. I'll leave that to your imagination._

_Man, I would really love it if I get a review for this._


End file.
